Ash and Smoke
by Alsheon
Summary: Ye Xiu always know how to comfort his friends with his presence alone and without being all sappy about it and they love him for that. He could only make this feeling inside their chest grew, romantic or familial... And they can't do anything about that, despite how painful it is


**Heyy, Not much to be said. Just go ahead!**

* * *

Ash and Smoke

Pairing: AllYe.

Plot and Writer: Alsheon

Editor: Don't kidd around. I never have any.

Important Tag: I was being all jerk and melancholy when writing this.

Warning: GRAMMAR AND TYPOS!

Ash and Smoke

Summary: Ye Xiu always know how to comfort his friends with his presence alone and without being all sappy about it and they love him for that. He could only make this feeling inside their chest grew, romantic or familial... And they can't do anything about that, despite how painful it is.

~Fang Rui: No need to worry~

Fang Rui sometimes had a hard time to sleep. It came from his usual unhealthy schedule, that and his future prospect. Insomnia always plagued him whenever his mind is full of thought. Beside, from this point of his life, it might not be the same anymore...

At night, face pale, exhausted, dark rings below his eyes showed just how much he needs sleep, in short he looks absolutely terrible. This condition is what Ye Xiu found Fang Rui in. In fact, Ye Xiu almost got an heart attack and screamed out because of how gloomy Fang Rui, unlike his usual all sparkling self.

"Fang Rui, what's wrong?" Ye Xiu asked and Fang Rui jumped in surprise.

"H-ha what?" Fang Rui blinked as he tightened his jacket, he looked at Ye Xiu like the older guy is some sort of robber. "Old... Ye?" Fang Rui blinked and rubbed his sleep deprived eyes tiredly.

"You look like you could really use some sleep. Not sleeping yet?" Ye Xiu asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Can't..." Fang Rui murmured hoarsely, he sounds like someone who hadn't gotten any water for days. Anyways... Since when Fang Rui likes to pull a Zhou Zekai? One word reply and all...

Ye Xiu shifted and put his hands in his pockets, "I see, want to accompany me to the convenience store? I'm running out of smoke," Ye Xiu lazily invited, it's better than to just let Fang Rui squatting in front of the club house like a beggar.

Fang Rui smiles, the scenery here had gotten boring anyways, "Of course, let's go. I never got a chance to treat you before, let me treat you!" Fang Rui jumped to his feet and claimed generously.

"I have no protest for that," Ye Xiu smiled back and they walked side by side to the nearby convenience store to buy a pack.

"You can even buy the most expensive brand, Old Ye. It'll be all on me," Fang Rui patted his chest and said proudly.

"Don't tempt me or else you'll regret it," Ye Xiu mocked playfully.

"I don't think I will." Fang Rui looked at Ye Xiu's side profile and sighed.

"Rather than tempting me to buy the most expensive brand. You should start thinking about yourself, how many days haven't you sleep?" Ye Xiu shook his head and glanced at Fang Rui. The younger man's smile still stay the same.

"Haha, true..." Fang Rui said lightly, but hidden in that tone is a hint of heaviness. Ye Xiu stayed silent. "Hey, Old Ye... How do you think Happy will fare in the future?" Fang Rui suddenly asked.

Ye Xiu's brows jumped, "As long as they keep trying their best. Happy would manage to always stay a top tier team." Ye Xiu said confidently.

Fang Rui's eyes gained a bit of its usual sparkles, "Right, huh..."

Was that what bothered Fang Rui? Ye Xiu smiled, this guy is being too tough on himself. But Ye Xiu couldn't help but feeling a bit touched and proud.

"Right, Tang Rou has always been fierce, a type like her we never have to be worried about, only advance and improve. She's doing pretty good now never breaking even with pressure.

Bao is as lively as always, you don't have to worry... He's a simple one and always find a joy and positive in life

Little An and Luo are sometimes out of it, but I always beat them back to the track, so no need to worry.

Yifan... He's a very good boy. He knew he couldn't rely on you even in the slightest anymore, so he always keep trying to strive the best all by himself.

The team is improving steadily. You don't have to worry," Fang Rui looked at Ye Xiu and fondly reported to him, though a bit confused why Fang Rui said this all to him Ye Xiu still listening happily. Feeling satisfied for some reason.

"I see, I'm glad..." Ye Xiu looked up toward the endless night sky and smiles. They reached the convenience store. And Ye Xiu chose to buy his usual brand, despite his earlier claim to get the most expensive one. Fang Rui said nothing and took the pack to pay it at the cashier. They both walked out, silently.

"Ugh- Did you see that guy with dark eyebags? I bet he must be a drug addict,"

"Right, right, I'm glad my son is not like him. Kids these days, going out in the night like that, of no doubt if he's some sort of street punk." Whispers of mockeries and hurtful slanders resounded quietly after the two went out pointing at Fang Rui who did look terrible. No one said a thing about Ye Xiu.

Ye Xiu turned to look at Fang Rui in worry but Fang Rui seems like he don't mind their slanders, "You know it's bad when you even got mocked when you stood beside me as a comparison," Ye Xiu nudged Fang Rui and joked lightly before dropping his lazy smile, "You really need some sleep,"

Fang Rui blushed slightly, "It's fine, their opinion got nothing to do with my life," Fang Rui said embrassedly. "A-and what do you mean by you as a comparison? You're not looking bad yourself." Fang Rui steer the conversation to another way and Ye Xiu chuckled.

"What do you mean by that huh, Fang Rui?" Ye Xiu raised his brows.

Fang Rui suddenly stopped walking making Ye Xiu also stop dead in his track. Ye Xiu looked at Fang Rui in confusion but Fang Rui only stared at Ye Xiu's face. Fang Rui turned to face Ye Xiu entirely.

"You look beautiful..." Fang Rui said seriously, his usual playful glint is absent from his eyes. There are only sincerity, honesty, and seriousness.

Ye Xiu blinked and lowered his head slightly before gathering himself together and raising his chin haughtily, "Well I _did_ come from superior genes, but of course..." Displaying his usual shamelessness, Ye Xiu boasted slightly. Unexpectedly, Fang Rui only smiles fondly at him.

"Right," Fang Rui's tone sounds like playful and indulging Ye Xiu at the same time.

"Alright, can I have my cigarrete?" Ye Xiu asked the pack they had just bought and Fang Rui opened it before offering it to Ye Xiu. Ye Xiu took one cigarette and lit it up. Inhaling the cancer stick before sighing.

"Let's go back," Ye Xiu said to Fang Rui, continuing to walk but a few seconds later he stopped and looked back, Fang Rui still stood there staring at Ye Xiu.

"Where are you going?" Fang Rui asked, somehow that question sounds so innocent and childish to YX.

"Home. To my room, to sleep." Ye Xiu replied blankly and Fang Rui laughed.

"Of course..." Fang Rui smiled and walked toward Ye Xiu, bringing hia arms to wrap around Ye Xiu and embraced him close, warm and tender. Ye Xiu's eyes widened, completely surprised at Fang Rui's sudden display of affection.

"Goodnight, rest well..." Fang Rui whispered close to Ye Xiu's ears and pulled away. "I still want to be outside for a while, you go on without me Ye Xiu," Fang Rui smiled and Ye Xiu nodded in acknowledgement.

"Alright, don't push yourself too much," Ye Xiu walked away leave Fang Rui alone.

Fang Rui took a deep breathe, the air still have some hint of cigarette's smoke in it. Fang Rui looked down to the cigarette pack in his hands.

* * *

~Han Wenqing: Changes~

Han Wenqing is _tired._

He's tired and stressed. Han Wenqing never felt this stressed nor tired before. Mainly, because of his willpower and determination to strive for the best no matter what. But nowadays, he's just feel like lying down somewhere and reflect on his life.

To say the situation is not going good is to put it lightly. Tyranny is on edge and Han Wenqing feels like retiring soon... Which is a very dangerous line of thinking that Han Wenqing knew he'll regret if he obediently follows that 'feeling'.

Han Wenqing doesn't know... It's just, he feels this whole 'Team' is not working out. He had failed them last season... Again. And problems keep growing here and there since the accident. Team Tyranny is currently not in the best state, or to put it simply, it's in a mess.

Zhang Jiale lately keep bursting out crying in secret. But no one really have the heart nor strong enough to call out the poor guy- not even Han Wenqing. They just let him be, pretending everything is alright.

Lin Jingyan also kept spacing out lately, his focus is always slipping. And it wasn't strange anymore to see him leave the practice early.

Zhang Xinjie also kept forgetting his all important schedules. He even forgot to eat resulting in his pale complexion right now.

In short, Tyranny is in a mess and for the first time in his life, Han Wenqing doesn't know what to do. He always tried to snap them out of it, it worked for only a brief moment before they do it again. Han Wenqing is slowly runs out of patience... And willpower.

A familiar scent of smoke lingered on the air, twirling like a naughty fairy before disappearing into the thin air, Ye Xiu stared at the rare depressing sight of his rival. Shoulders hunched, head bowed, leaning on the railing- not quite looking at the beautiful sight the night is offering, he looks thoroughly defeated. Ye Xiu approached him, his footsteps are as silent as cat's and it seems like Han Wenqing hadn't detect his presence just yet.

"What's wrong?" Soft voice asked gently as Ye Xiu slowly draped a hand on Han Wenqing's shoulder. Han Wenqing jerked slightly under Ye Xiu's touch, slowly he raises his head to look at the annoying but oddly calming face of his rival.

Han Wenqing stared blankly at Ye Xiu, somehow his originally anxious, erratic and tired mind relaxed immadiately like a spring water in autumn. Clear. For about some moment he just stood there, staring at Ye Xiu before sighing.

"Just some problems in the team... Zhang Jiale kept getting distracted, Lin Jingyan kept skipping practices and Zhang Xinjie often lost his focus lately. We tried to solve it but nothing really works," Han Wenqing said, before he knew it he just spat out everything and for some reason, Han Wenqing feels oddly at peace.

For a quite sometimes Ye Xiu stood there, eyes slightly wide as he stares at Han Wenqing. Did he really just hear Han Wenqing telling his problem and not brushing it up with a "Nothing"? After a moment of pleasant surprise, Ye Xiu suddenly laughed while patting Han Wenqing's shoulder.

Han Wenqing arched an eyebrow, "What is it?" He asked gruffly.

"Haha, sorry Old Han, it's just... How _surprising_ you actually told me your problem. You never did that before." Ye Xiu ceased laughing and now smiling genuinely at Han Wenqing, "It seems like you're starting to open up."

"Is that so?" Han Wenqing crossed his arms to warm himself in the cold temperature.

"Yup, I was honestly very surprised there,"

"I guess, I'm always late at that kind of thing," Han Wenqing shrugged, admitting. "Well, Humans change,"

Ye Xiu chuckled, "You change a lot, Old Han." Ye Xiu recalled the time from all those years back and glances at Han Wenqing. Yup, he certainly changed a lot.

Han Wenqing looked back at Ye Xiu, complicated emotions dance in his eyes, "You changed a lot yourself... Ye Xiu." Han Wenqing stated.

"Of course."

"I hope you didn't though," Han Wenqing wheezed.

Ye Xiu snorted and brushed off Han Wenqing's comment by start enganging him in a light talk... About Glory (Of course) and Han Wenqing also seems to enjoy Ye Xiu's company. Surprisingly from the start to finish not even once Han Wenqing complained about Ye Xiu's smoke, which is new.

After quite a bit time Ye Xiu notices the time and stopped talking, "Ah, I gotta go. Mucheng would be worried if I stay for too long," Ye Xiu mentioned as he looks over Han Wenqing. Something in Han Wenqing's eyes sank in... Dare he say it? Sadness and disappointment. But instead, Han Wenqing nodded wordlessly in acknowledment.

Ye Xiu smirked cheekily, cannot resist the urge to to tease "What? There's no your infamous _'see you on stage'?"_

Han Wenqing simply smiled at Ye Xiu, how rare. Han Wenqing shakes his head and instead bringing his arms up and wrap it around Ye Xiu in a firm yet gentle hold. Squeezing Ye Xiu close, Han Wenqing opens his mouth.

"Goodbye," He said before letting go and turn around. They parted away.

* * *

~Wang Jiexi: Expect the Unexpected~

Wang Jiexi almost sighed out loud when Vaccaria fell to the ground with empty health, yet again. Pathetic play, he couldn't refute that. Gao Yingjie won over him _again._

And it's not because Wang Jiexi was giving him a leeway through to boost his confidence. None of them were.

Gao Yingjie timidly glanced at his captain, eyes full of concern as well bewilderment. Wang Jiexi is the one who asked the duel... But why did he kept losing. Gao Yingjie reminded of his best friend, Qiao Yifan's mindless mood lately, and sighed to himself.

"Captain, what's wrong?" Gao Yingjie asked softly, offering comfort of a spring wind. Warm, gentle, and welcoming. But Wang Jiexi only smiled and pats his head, like a father would. But a blantant dismissal.

"Nothing. You're just getting better and better, Yingjie." Wang Jiexi sincerely praised. Maybe it won't be a long time before he has to hand over Vaccaria.

Gao Yingjie smiles bashfully, "Thank you, but I don't think that's the case," He murmured softly. Wang Jiexi flicked a glance toward his successor questioningly but Gao Yingjie hastily looked down, too flustered for eye contact.

Wang Jiexi sighed exasperately, "It's lunch time already, don't let me holding you back. Go on and eat," Wang Jiexi reminded, as always with a touch of parental concern.

Gao Yingjie nodded before looking up at Wang Jiexi in hesitation, "Captain, why don't we go to the cafetaria together?" Again, deep concern is in his tone. Wang Jiexi almost snorted, since when it's Gao Yingjie who invites him out?

Wang Jiexi shook his head, "No, Thank you. You go on ahead." Wang Jiexi politely refused and Gao Yingjie doesn't push on. The younger guy exitted after bidding Wang Jiexi a humble and quiet excuse, leaving Wang Jiexi alone in the training room.

Wang Jiexi relaxed back in his seat, giving in to the urge to sigh out loud, "Time sure flies fast," Wang Jiexi mumbled a tad bit bitterly.

"Sure time flies fast," A very familiar voice that Wang Jiexi longs to hear, agreed with Wang Jiexi.

Wang Jiexi jolted in his seat, with wide eyes he spun his chair to look at his new guest. Ye Xiu is leaning leisurely on the doorframe to the training room, his lips is tugged into an intoxicating lazy smile. Wang Jiexi froze.

"It's a very pleasant surprise for me to hear you saying that, Big Eye Wang," Ye Xiu grinned and invited himself inside. "Surely I don't know whether you're exasperate or eager for the future," Ye Xiu put off his cigarette at nearby potted cactus and puffed out.

Wang Jiexi cringed slightly at the smell and Ye Xiu laughed, "Future could be prepared," Wang Jiexi sighed. "It's the past that can't,"

"What? Were you regretting Tiny Herb's lost in sixth season again? Ai, Big Eye, there's no use mulling in that,"

"We lost fair and square, I never mulled over that," Wang Jiexi shook his head.

"So what about 'the future'?" Ye Xiu asked.

"Yingjie is improving steadily," Wang Jiexi expressed.

"No doubt in that. But, Wang Jiexi, you should at least be more subtle in letting your kid win. Just now was too obvious even my team's Bun might notice that and that's saying something," Ye Xiu mocked as he leaned his back on a wall beside Wang Jiexi.

"I didn't lost on purpose," Wang Jiexi immadiately refuted and Ye Xiu stared at him disbelief.

"What?"

"Precisely that. I did not lose on purpose. Gao Yingjie is in a way better mentality than I am," Wang Jiei calmly stated.

"Seriously? If you truly did not do it on purpose than you truly become 'Expected', Wang Jiexi that's so shameful for The Magician you." Ye Xiu clicked his tongue and shook his head regretfully, "Where is that unexpected Magician? With the equally unexpected playing style?" Ye Xiu smirked as he made things even more dramatic that it actually is.

Wang Jiexi chuckled as he looked at Ye Xiu as if in nostalgia, "To me, you're far more unexpected," Wang Jiexi commented.

"Of course," Ye Xiu shamelessly agreed to boast himself.

Wang Jiexi almost rolled his eyes, he then looked at the still dead Vaccaria on his screen. "Senior... Don't you feel worry for leaving your team and successor alone in the proscene?"

Ye Xiu laughed, "They could take care of themselves, I don't need to keep babying them," Ye Xiu looked at Vaccaria whose corpse is clear in ghost view. "But I understand your sentiment, you have such soft successor after all." Ye Xiu shrugged.

Wang Jiexi smiles sadly at Ye Xiu, "You'd always been like that. Never worry and just strike through," Wang Jiexi sighed helplessly.

Ye Xiu sympatheticly patted him, "You should have expect that," Ye Xiu said.

Wang Jiexi grabbed Ye Xiu's hand and stood up. His chair creaked at the sudden movement. In a smooth simple move, Wang Jiexi wrapped his arms around Ye Xiu in a sudden hug that Ye Xiu never saw it coming.

Wang Jiexi softly sighed, his lips brushing on the tip of Ye Xiu's ear, "I would always Expect the Unexpected... But you're always an exception,"

* * *

~Su Mucheng: Brother~

Ye Xiu froze in the hallway as a soft heart-wrenching sobs could be heard. He knew that voice of grief. It's too familiar for him not to recognize it. The thought of someone _actually_ made Su Mucheng cries vexed him to no end. Who?

Who is that made his precious sister figure cries?

Haters? No Mucheng is too tough for that. She never cared. She's the very definition of apathetic with everyone who wasn't her important people.

Chu Yunxiu? No, they're too tight bounded to fight. The two of them are mature for that.

Boys? He will kill them if so. But he's afraid Su Mucheng will beat him to it first rather than crying here..

Gripping his cigarette tightly as a form of comfort, Ye Xiu tip-toed toward Su Mucheng's door. The door is opened slightly, giving Ye Xiu a chance to peek inside to see Su Mucheng's shoulders are shaking accompanied by soft sobs that took Ye Xiu's heart out and mercilessly tore it to pieces.

Su Mucheng seems to holding a frame in her arms, a very familiar frame Ye Xiu realized. Su Mucheng brought the framed picture forward to stare at it, her crystal clear tears endlessly streaming down her cheeks. Ye Xiu squintef and confirmed his suspicion.

It's a family picture of Su Muqiu, Su Mucheng and him.

So that's why... Ye Xiu now knows it wasn't some random people who made her cry. But it still pains his nonetheless.

"Gege... _sobs... Ge... Why?"_ Su Mucheng sobbed brokenly, caressing the picture as if that's her only treasure. Ye Xiu frowned and silently opened the door wider and slipped inside.

"Mucheng," Ye Xiu called out softly and Su Mucheng jolted up, wiping her tears frantically before freezing as she recognize that soft voice which called out to her.

Su Mucheng turned around to see Ye Xiu stood before her, she stared at him in surprise as like a burglar caught red-handed.

"Mucheng, what's wrong?" Ye Xiu asked in concern and that seemed to snap Su Mucheng out of her reverie.

Mustering a beautiful albeit grieving smile, she blinked at him, "You're here," she stated simply. Ye Xiu sighed and gently sat himself beside her, so gentle that the bed did not even creak under his weight. Su Mucheng watched him, silent.

"It's fine..." Ye Xiu whispered tenderly, his hand move to pat her head comfortingly. Not expecting the gesture, Su Mucheng is dumbstruck before her eyes glazed over again. Leaning to his touch, Su Mucheng began to sob again.

Ye Xiu said nothing as she continues crying, stroking her head tenderly. After sometimes, he sighed, "Mucheng, Muqiu is already happy there. We, the living, shouldn't mourn in grief too much and be happy too." His voice is like a touch of an angel, tenderly caring and warm like a spring day. Su Mucheng finds comfort in his voice, but ultimately she wasn't ready to stop so soon.

"Mucheng...?" Ye Xiu whispered softly. He never had been an expert at comforting girls- people, actually. But he would only do this to her.

Snuggling closer for more wamth, Su Mucheng nodded in agreement, "Yes..." She brought her arms around Ye Xiu and squeezes him close, inhaling the scent of tobacco that Ye Xiu's sweater gave off, thanks to his smoking habit.

Seeing her like this Ye Xiu continues stroking her head, humming thoughtfully, "Do you remember that one time when he accidentally blew up his handmade firework and we fought over it, because we want to have him had that charred black face for some humour?"

Su Mucheng went silent, recalling the incident. Ye Xiu smiled as she settled down even for a bit.

"Remember how He and I have to play groom and the bride because you ask us how a wedding process went?" Ye Xiu reminisced. Su Mucheng stopped crying and Ye Xiu could even feels she's smiling slightly.

"Then I ask you guys to kiss," Su Mucheng softly added and Ye Xiu smiled bitterly, he'd rather not remembering that part.

"Or that one time where you fell into the river and he jumped in after you? I have to swim while carrying two people as it turned out he also can't swim," Ye Xiu smirked.

Su Mucheng giggles, "Then he pretended to be unconscious. You almost gave him a CPR had it not because he suddenly sneezed,"

Ye Xiu paused, "Wait, he was pretending?"

Su Mucheng snorted, "He was grinning when you were not seeing," Su Mucheng rolled her puffy eyes playfully. Seriously, her brother could be sly anytime he wanted to.

Ye Xiu frowned thoughtfully, trying to think up just what Su Muqiu's goal was, to pretend like that. Su Mucheng who saw this, giggles playfully.

"You both were dorks," Su Mucheng teased. Ye Xiu rolled his eyes at her causing her to giggle again.

Seeing her all cheery again just like how he knows and likes, Ye Xiu smiled, "Alright you girl, laugh all you want." Ye Xiu then looked out the window.

It's already late.

"I have to go then," Ye Xiu smiled at her and she stopped giggling, smiling softly at Ye Xiu as if afraid Ye Xiu would sense anything other than happiness.

"Un," She made a noise of agreement and lets Ye Xiu go, if there's anyone else who sees it, it would be strange for sure.

"Goodnight, Mucheng." Ye Xiu bid her a goodbye and exitted the room with Su Mucheng's wave. Closing the door behind him, Ye Xiu sighed and made a way toward his own room.

" _Sobs... Gege..._ " Ye Xiu froze as the soft sobs restarted. Ye Xiu looked back to Su Mucheng's door and sighed a tad bit sadly... So it's hopeless huh?

 _'Well, nothing could be done if she trully misses him,'_ Ye Xiu thought and shook his head. Deciding that Su Mucheng needs sometimes alone instead. Ye Xiu turned back and walked away. He walked passed Tang Rou who immadiately stopped by Su Mucheng's door.

Knowing what she wanted to do Ye Xiu voices up, "Just leave her for the time being, little Tang," Ye Xiu gave her the friendly advice but Tang Rou ignored him and opened the door, slipping into the room.

The short-haired beauty quickly went and comforting Su Mucheng. Su Mucheng's sobs went quieter as the two girls shared a link to stay calm.

Ye Xiu who saw this shook his head, _'Women have their own way to deal with grieves,'_ Ye Xiu thought self-satisfiedly and decided to leave them alone. Not seeing how the valiant Tang Rou also joining Su Mucheng in her sadness.

* * *

~Zhang Jiale: Number One~

Ye Xiu was walking down the dark corridor, humming softly to himself as he inhaled his cancer stick contently when he heard the sounds of sobbing. Curious albeit a bit creeped out, Ye Xiu decided to investigate the source, the worst outcome would only be him using his cigarette as a weapon... Which wouldn't be the first time, mind you. Qiu Fei once have the honor to taste it first hand when he accidentally surprised Ye Xiu while holding his silver account card that was gleaming like a knife... In Ye Xiu's defense, it was dark and he had just finished Su Mucheng's horror drama.

Qiu Fei always watched Ye Xiu's burning cigarette carefully since then.

But back to present, Ye Xiu is not afraid for using it as a weapon. And he won't be polite if it was anything other than a human good samaritan.

With ever step he took, the sound is getting louder. Ye Xiu gripped his cigarette tightly, and made a turn at one corner to suddenly find a figure stood there in the dark with dark black outfits, red hair, and covering his face while sobbing like a young lady who had just been violated.

Ye Xiu jerked back, his cigarette fell in the process, and he screamed. The figure also jerked up and luckily before Ye Xiu could scream again he recognized the creepy wearing all black attire figure that now recognizes as team Tyranny's team jacket, "WHAT THE FUCK, ZHANG JIALE!?" Ye Xiu grasped his chest in an attempt to calm his frantic heartbeats.

Zhang Jiale gawked at him in fright, "What the f*ck?" he exclaimed.

"You scared me!" Ye Xiu accussed rudely.

Zhang Jiale stared incredulously, "You're the one who scared me!" Zhang Jiale huffed and quickly wiped away his tears.

"It's your fault to wear that black attire with red motives that look like blood. I thought you were some dead maiden who haunted this place," Ye Xiu said bluntly.

Zhang Jiale glared, "You're a dead maiden! Your whole family are dead maidens!" He raged.

"Okay, okay, Sorry. What made you crying creepily here?" Ye Xiu asked as he bent down and pick up his cigarette back and checked its condition before putting it back in between his lips. "Did Old Han burst out of fury and scolded everyone harshly again?" Ye Xiu looked curiously at Zhang Jiale.

Zhang Jiale shook his head, "Old Han doesn't even have the strength to do so anymore," Zhang Jiale said.

Ye Xiu's sweat dropped, _'Seems like Old Han is getting old and Tyranny is becoming more of rebels, must be hard,'._

"Then, why are you crying?"

Zhang Jiale sighed, "It's just some recent memories that made me a bit... Stiffled," Zhang Jiale admitted.

 _'... Was he watching Titanic again?'_ Ye Xiu blandly suspected and his sweat dropped. "You're always such a baby for crying over a memory," Ye Xiu displayed his denseness again as he looked at Zhang Jiale blandly.

"You-! I'm not a baby!" Contrary to Ye Xiu's expectation, instead of completely angry Zhang Jiale teared up again and cries into his palms. "It's so easy for you to say that!"

Speechless, Ye Xiu scratches his head, "I'm sorry, I don't know how to deal with this situation. I apologize if I offended you, you usually stopped once I insulted you," Ye Xiu apologized shamelessly.

"It's fine," Zhang Jiale forced himself to stop and wipes away his tears, "You were shameless in every situation, even right now you still are,"

Ye Xiu smiles bitterly, why does he feel like he's dealing with a girl?

"You were always been the first," Zhang Jiale suddenly voiced up with a sigh as he stares at Ye Xiu.

Ye Xiu arched an eyebrow at that, "And you're always the second," He shamelessly countered.

Zhang Jiale huffed and glares at the older guy, "Are you cursing me?" He demanded and Ye Xiu laughed. Upon hearing Ye Xiu's laughter instead of getting angrier, Zhang Jiale softened up.

"Even now, you're still the first," Zhang Jiale complained and suddenly, Ye Xiu is pulled into a warm hug. Ye Xiu blinked in surprise as he gazed to the man who is currently hugging him.

Zhang Jiale gently leaned his head on Ye Xiu's shoulder, sighing contently, "For being the first, I hope you're happy," Zhang Jiale whispered tenderly.

Ye Xiu squinted, Does Zhang Jiale teasing him? But in the end, Ye Xiu only stayed silent.

* * *

~Yu Wenzhou and Huang Shaotian: Everything we could~

Ye Xiu paused in his walk as he sees team Blue Rain exitted their VIP lounge one by one, complaining about their empty stomach, but Ye Xiu couldn't see two familiar figures amongst them. Curious, Ye Xiu approached and peeked through the slightly open door after the starved pros are gone.

Ye Xiu blinked as he sees Yu Wenzhou is spacing out, staring at his sketchbook intently. Whereas Huang Shaotian is lying on a long couch, his head is covered by his jacket, he appeared to be sleeping.

"Old Ye..." Huang Shaotian murmured softly in his sleep, but inside the terribly quiet room his murmur could still be faintly heard. Ye Xiu tilted his head and shamelessly slipped inside the room.

"You guys are not eating out?" Ye Xiu's first sentence in the room was for demandinga reason why they're not wasting their money to eat with the rest.

The Blue Rain's duo jolted up at the same time. Yu Wenzhou even let go his sketchbook which gracefully fell open on the floor at the same time with Huang Shaotian who fell down disgracefully with a thud.

Huang Shaotian quickly pulled himself to sit up and gawked at Ye Xiu, Yu Wenzhou stared at Ye Xiu whilst Ye Xiu stared at the open sketchbook which revealed various sketches of Ye Xiu with different expression and poses.

Cue awkward silence...

Yu Wenzhou stole a glance at Huang Shaotian who stared unblinkingly at Ye Xiu and followed Ye Xiu's line of sight to see his open for-all-to-see sketchbook. Only then Yu Wenzhou realized his secret had been discovered and un-abashedly pick up the sketchbook back and settled it on his lap, An expression of indiferrence all the time.

Ye Xiu coughed and cleared his throat, pretending to be ignorant. "What's up?" Ye Xiu greeted instead.

Yu Wenzhou smiles dazzlingly at him, "We're doing good. Why are you here?"

"I was just wandering around then I see Blue Rain people go out but not you guys," Ye Xiu said with a questioning tone.

"Oh, they're out for lunch. Shaotian and I were not really hungry, so..." Yu Wenzhou helplessly shrugged.

"I understand," Ye Xiu nodded and gazed at a certain chatterbox who is currently rubbing his eyes sleepily, he hadn't made a sound except for a yelp since Ye Xiu stepped inside the room. Huang Shaotian's eyes are red and look very tired. _'He must have slept so deeply,'_

Looking at Huang Shaotian who's vigorously rubbing his eyes, Ye Xiu felt bad. After all he himself would feel displeased if his cat-nap is disturbed. "Did I wake you up, Shaotian?" Ye Xiu smiled apologetically.

Huang Shaotian beamed at him, "It's fine. As long as it's you, Old Ye," he said sincerely causing Ye Xiu to chuckle.

Ye Xiu then turned back to Yu Wenzhou, "At the very least, they would buy you something right?" Ye Xiu asked, indicating about their lunch.

"Yes, they usually would. They're all nice people," Yu Wenzhou replied easily.

"Tsk, you're Captain and Vice Captain. I pity Blue Rain," Ye Xiu shook his head and mocked playfully.

"Senior, don't say that. I already have enough guilt without the reminder already," Yu Wenzhou smiled bitterly. The two of them engaged in a small idle talk about leadership before Ye Xiu felt there's something missing in their conversation.

Ye Xiu then glanced at the chatterbox who is only staring blankly at them, unusually quiet. "What's wrong Shaotian? You're so quiet today," Ye Xiu smirked teasingly at the younger player.

Huang Shaotian was jolted awake from his reverie when Ye Xiu's smirk directed his way, "You made me speechless," Huang Shaotian grinned as Ye Xiu blinked in bewilderment.

Yu Wenzhou smiled at that, "Senior is always full of surprise," he agreed.

 _'Did I surprise them that badly earlier?'_ Ye Xiu thought.

Huang Shaotian chuckled, "Rather than talking myself, I'd rather hear you talk all day," Huang Shaotian spoke fondly.

"I'm not like you," Ye Xiu promptly refuted.

Instead of feeling indignant, Huang Shaotian simply agrees, "I know," Huang Shaotian gave Ye Xiu a meaningful smile and warm gaze.

Huang Shaotian suddenly stood up and walked up to Ye Xiu, wrapping his arms around Ye Xiu. Out of instinct, Ye Xiu returned Huang Shaotian's hug. What made Ye Xiu rather skeptical is how Huang Shaotian's hug is different from usual. It's very warm and much more tender than usual.

Whilst Ye Xiu is pondering on what made this hug different. Yu Wenzhou also stood up and wordlessly joined them, turning it into a group hug which baffled Ye Xiu further. Huang Shaotian, Ye Xiu could understand, after all the chatterbox had always been a touchy-feely guy and he often search for an excuse to give Ye Xiu a simple hug. But Yu Wenzhou?

"What's wrong?" Ye Xiu asked "It's rare for you to do this, Yu Wenzhou,"

Ignoring Ye Xiu's bewilderment and question, Yu Wenzhou only buried his face into Ye Xiu unoccupied shoulder and sighs contently, "I miss you," Yu Wenzhou murmured almost inaudibly. If only he's not right beside Ye Xiu's head, Ye Xiu wouldn't hear that.

"What?" Ye Xiu couldn't believe his ear and asked for re-iteration.

Yu Wenzhou sighed softly, "It's just... It's been so stressing lately," Yu Wenzhou admitted weakly and Huang Shaotian agreed from Ye Xiu's other shoulder.

Ye Xiu patted their heads gently, "There, there. How rare of you to be so stressed," Usually Huang Shaotian is too carefree to be stressed and Yu Wenzhou is too smart to.

"Don't think too much about it," Ye Xiu advised, "I believe You, Yu Wenzhou could solve it eventually." Ye Xiu said and they pulled away, smiling at Ye Xiu.

Yu Wenzhou smiled bitterly, "Even I can't solve it... And I'm not _that_ great," Yu Wenzhou shook his head. "Perhaps, only you who could. You had always been the most clever after all,"

"What's the problem?" Ye Xiu asked curiously and Yu Wenzhou's face turned unsightly.

"It's not your problem anymore," Yu Wenzhou sighed and Ye Xiu realized how presumptuous his question was. After all, every team has their secret and it was not Ye Xiu's place to ask about it.

"I see," Ye Xiu expressed his understanding, he glanced at a wall clock and realize the time. "Ah, The time is tight, I'll be going then," Ye Xiu bid them a goodbye and walked to the exit.

"Old Ye!" Huang Shaotian suddenly called out to him, his tone is rather strange in Ye Xiu's hearing. "I... I lo-..." Huang Shaotian clenched his teeth and shook his head.

"We'll do everything we could!" Huang Shaotian declared and Ye Xiu paused before the door.

Ye Xiu looked back and blinked at him before smiling confidently, "Yes, I believe in you," Ye Xiu stated and promptly left.

After Ye Xiu left Blue Rain's members came back, cheerfully calling out their captain and vice-captain while waving food containers around. They don't say anything regarding Ye Xiu who had just left with the exception of a certain young player.

Lu Hanwen stopped before the door to stare wide eyedly at the back profile of the retreating Ye Xiu. His eyes are full of disbelief and surprise.

"It reeks of smoke," Lu Hanwen sniffed the air and murmurs disbelievingly as he gazes to his two seniors who were left behind earlier.

* * *

~Zhou Zekai & Sun Xiang: Can't do it if alone & Thank You~

Zhou Zekai is depressed and sulking. The bench he chose to sit and sulk on creaked as he leaned back. Hair is still in perfect curls on the end, mascara preventing him to rub his eyes tiredly and the damn outfit is just too stiffling. He pouts secretely.

Today's modeling was like yesterday's modelling... Absolutely the worst. It's in 'disaster' level, where Zhou Zekai just want to scream and dive into a nearby bed, burying himself in tons of pillows and blanket- never to be seen again. Except he wouldn't do that... He's too nice and humble for so. That and his manager might kill him.

It's usually not always like this. Usually Zhou Zekai just let them do as they please, dressing him up, putting a makeup on him, ordering him around with pose, posture, expression, catchphrase, etc, etc. And usually it would work... But lately, it's so unusual... And it didn't work. So he screwed up badly that even the female director is probably so close to scream at him... Which is rare, mind you. Because no girls could ever get angry at Zhou Zekai.

These days had been very depressing and what Zhou Zekai wanted to do is only to lock himself in his room, moaning in his self-pity. In short, Zhou Zekai is not in the mood for work.

Zhou Zekai inwardly curses himself for impulsively accepted so many contracts that no break day for him anymore. And now he wanted a time alone but can't because of professionalism demand. Screw professionalism, if only he's brave enough to challenge them for a PK in Glory, he could show them what's the meaning of 'professionalism'.

Ye Xiu who was wandering around the area because he accompanied Su Mucheng along, paused at the sight of the depressed handsome guy. Thinking back on how bad Zhou Zekai had screwed up, Ye Xiu decided to approach and sit next to him. The bench under him did not even creak under his light weight.

"Depressed?" Ye Xiu announced his presence to which Zhou Zekai reacted spectacularly to by jumping in his seat and almost lost his balance in the process.

"A-ah?" One dumb syllable escaped Zhou Zekai's mouth before he could control it.

Seeing Zhou Zekai was so shocked, Ye Xiu smirked, "Why so stiff, little Zhou? You're not even in front of the camera anymore," Ye Xiu teased and flicked the ash of his cigarette. The unpleasant smell of tobacco lingered in the air.

"No..." Zhou Zekai denied shortly as if he was trying to swat off Ye Xiu's teasing but could only found that one word in his mind.

Ye Xiu shook his head exasperatedly, "I wonder how you survived your past's photoshoot alive when you're like this," Ye Xiu commented and Zhou Zekai smiled bitterly at that.

"You should step up your game, little Zhou," Ye Xiu complained. "You should be more professional,"

Hearing that P-word from Ye Xiu, Zhou Zekai's mood which is already low to begin with, plunged even lower. "Yes," Zhou Zekai nodded sullenly.

"You should see Mucheng, she's acting professional and that's good. Though... She's so gloomy lately," Ye Xiu frowned when the last sentence left his mouth. He's truly concerned about the beauty. She was always in a gloomy mood lately and nothing could cheer her up... Was it because Ye Xiu couldn't stay true to his promise to bring her to a theater for the new romance superhero movie?

"Um," Zhou Zekai nodded readily in agreement to Ye Xiu. His mesmerizing grey eyes stared into space as he opens his mouth, "I admire her... Su Mucheng that is," Zhou Zekai expressed his honest admiration.

Ye Xiu snapped his eyes toward Zhou Zekai in surprise, "Oh, what is this?" Ye Xiu smirked. "Are you smitten over Su Mucheng?" Ye Xiu raised his brows and teased Zhou Zekai mercilessly.

Zhou Zekai furrowed his brows, "No," he tried to deny but Ye Xiu ignored him.

"What's your fanbase would say to this? Ah, ah, I bet they would cry," Ye Xiu chuckled before turning solemn, "But are you ready to face Mucheng's fanbase?"

"I'm not-"

"You're not? Tch, so weak of you, Little Zhou," Ye Xiu dissed.

"It's not... Like that-"

"Now you're throwing so many excuses," Ye Xiu pointed out.

"Don't tease..." Zhou Zekai exasperatedly sighed.

"Alright, alright. Though, I have to warn you, I'm representing Su Mucheng's brother. In other words, she was my responsibility so don't get any funny idea," Ye Xiu continued to tease the quiet player as he solemnly pointed at Zhou Zekai in a threatening manner.

Zhou Zekai suddenly grabbed his hand and the both of them paused. Zhou Zekai looked down to delicate hand in his hold and squeezes it before looking up at Ye Xiu who had stopped making fun of Zhou Zekai.

"No..." Zhou Zekai denied firmly. Ye Xiu is trapped in his... Desperate? Regretful? Grey eyes...

"Whom I like is..." Zhou Zekai trailed off and his earlier boldness disappeared without a trace as he looked down to Ye Xiu's hand and looked away, letting Ye Xiu's hand go.

Ye Xiu gazed baffledly at him before an amused chuckle, _'How cute...'_

"Who is it? Who do you like, hm?" Ye Xiu arched his brows and teased the poor guy some more. Zhou Zekai furrowed his brows unhappily at him and Ye Xiu laughed.

"Alright, enough for the teasing then." Ye Xiu stood up and patted his shoulder. "You're a good guy, little Zhou. I know you can do it." Ye Xiu encouraged.

"Yes," Zhou Zekai helplessly nodded.

"After all you're famous 'One Man Team'," Ye Xiu smiled meaningfully.

"No," Zhou Zekai quickly refuted. "It's never the way for _one,_ " he quoted and hastily stood up.

"Can't do it if alone," Zhou Zekai expressed before suddenly enveloping Ye Xiu in a tight and desperate hug. Ye Xiu patted his back, Zhou Zekai's warm breath did not disturb him at all.

"I'm glad you understand," Ye Xiu said but Zhou Zekai tightened his hold to the older man as if his life is depended on it.

"I can't do it..." Zhou Zekai expressed.

"We all can't," Ye Xiu assured.

"But you did," Zhou Zekai glared and growled.

Ye Xiu shook his head, "I'd never been alone in this journey," Ye Xiu disagreed and patted Zhou Zekai's head. The handsome younger guy glared frustratedly at him.

"You too, are not alone little Zhou," Ye Xiu nudged him gently and motioned to his back. Zhou Zekai turned around to see Sun Xiang and Su Mucheng there, standing awkwardly before decisively approach them.

Zhou Zekai stepped away from Ye Xiu and Sun Xiang stopped before Ye Xiu, staring intensely at Ye Xiu before also suddenly threw his arms around Ye Xiu. Once again, Ye Xiu found himself in someone else's arms. After some time, Sun Xiang seemed to be content and pulled away.

Stepping back slightly, Sun Xiang proceeded to bow down respectfully toward Ye Xiu, "Thank you, for everything..."

Ye Xiu's eyes flashed, _how strange_...

* * *

~Ye Qiu: You're free to go~

Ye Qiu walked towards them, his eyes focused at nothing but his legs. The wind is especially cold today causing him to wear a black sweater. Adding with the dark gloomy weather, he looks exceptionally gloomy.

They looked at him, uneasy. Ye Qiu's similarity with his elder twin was no need to be questioned. Especially lately hadn't been good relaxing days for Ye Qiu, his tired eyes is a sign he didn't get much sleep, his overly pale complexion is the result of overwork and forgetting the time to eat, still he took time to make himself presentable... Although he did not do it that great.

Which is the reason why he was so similar to Ye Xiu right now that it nerved them a bit. But no matter how uncomfortable them all, they still have to do this. This was really important to them... And for Ye Qiu too.

Ye Qiu sighed as he eyed the increasingly familiar people who were looking at him in solemn determination and seriousness. Although Ye Qiu can't physically smile, he still did so inwardly. His brother really knew how to make friends... They're all good friends.

"Afternoon," Ye Qiu, by all means, is not in the mood for pleasantries or full greeting. In any case, this afternoon is not 'good' to him, as were the other afternoons"

"Afternoon..." They all replied back softly, with the same degree of disinterest for greeting.

"I thank you all for having time to be here," Ye Qiu bowed down in full gratitude an the couldn't help but smile.

"Mr. Ye, no need to stand a ceremony," Yu Wenzhou politely said and the others agreed.

"So, how was it? How was that trash inside there?" Huang Shaotian shoved his hands into his pockets and asked darkly.

"Did he was given a suitable punishment?" Han Wenqing asked.

"If he didn't I swear I'll storm in there and kill him myself," The others agreed with Fang Rui's sentiment.

"Mr. Ye, so how it was...?" Chu Yunxiu asked as she gave a comforting pat on Su Mucheng's back.

Ye Qiu smiled, "Naturally," everyone heaver a sigh of relieve. "I had made it sure myself... That he will have no way to escape." Ye Qiu ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"I thank you all once again, for all your help. Without you all, this would take forever," Ye Qiu once again cannot resist the urge to thank them with all his heart.

"It's only natural," Zhang Jiale smiled weakly, "After all Ye Xiu... _is_ very important to us,"

Everyone shot a glance at Zhang Jiale and smiled bitterly at his statement, not bothering to correct him at all. "Yeah, Very Important," the others agreed.

Ye Xiu puffed out smoke and looked up to the darkening sky, resisting the urge to rub his eyes furiously because he doesn't know where he currently is. Blinking, Ye Xiu caught the sight that he never saw before... His friends all gathered, but it wasn't just them.

Ye Xiu approached them quietly, his smoke lingered in the air announcing his presence. Everyone turned to look at him, some smiling, the others are blank.

"What's happened?" Ye Xiu asked and his eyes drifted to his younger twin brother. Ye Xiu's brows furrowed when he noticed Ye Qiu's less-than-perfect condition, he walked over.

"What's wrong with you, Qiu?" Ye Xiu asked dubiously. "You look... Unperfect,"

Ye Qiu stared at him blankly and the others stared at the unnervingly similar pair of twin. Ye Qiu chuckled softly, a second later the soft chuckle turned into a mocking laughter with two lines of crystal clear tears ran down his pale cheeks.

"Ye Qiu-?" Ye Xiu was surprised when Ye Qiu suddenly latched himself on him tightly, unwilling to let go.

"Brother... Brother, how could you leave me behind?!" Ye Qiu demanded spoiledly.

Ye Xiu's sweat dropped, "How could you still holding a grudge over that?" Not to mention so childishly at that? Ye Xiu sighed helplessly. "I'll go back home eventually," Ye Xiu coaxed.

"No!" Ye Qiu denied, "You could never come back, you're free now," Ye Qiu stated.

Ye Xiu almost gaped in surprise, "What? Really? Did father disown me finally?"

Ye Qiu shook his head, "How could father disown you? His health had been deteriorating lately," Ye Qiu sighed as he reluctantly pulled away.

Ye Xiu was about to call bullshit at that when he notices his brother's eyes are speaking the truth, Ye Xiu's heart sank slightly, "How was his condition?" Ye Xiu asked anxiously.

Ye Qiu smiled comfortingly, "Don't worry, he'll probably get better after hearing the news,"

"What news?" Ye Xiu asked.

Ye Qiu stared at Ye Xiu for a bit. "You could rest in peace, brother. That scum is caught!" Ye Qiu growled darkly and Ye Xiu stared at him wide-eyedly, for some reason cold sweat drenched his back and a wave of nauseous feeling washed over him.

"Who?" Ye Xiu gulped and askeds. Ye Qiu stared at him, silent.

"... Your killer," Wang Jiexi voiced up to answer.

" _What?_ " Cold... It's very cold here for Ye Xiu. _Freezing._

"The one who shot you," Han Wenqing looked down and forced himself to elaborate.

Everything became still to Ye Xiu, he took one disbelieving step back. "N... No..." His eyes are wide and the nauseous feeling is overwhelming, the world blurred before him, as an overwhelming pain surfaced in his face as if seeking a way to tear him apart. Voices of panic and anxious concern called out to him but they're so far away, as if they're screaming from under water.

And then, suddenly... Everything became so _clear._

 _._

=~Ye Xiu: Memory of dear~=

 _Ye Xiu almost yawned to express his boredom and his unwillingness to be in this open fan-meeting. Su Mucheng giggled beside him._

 _"Your expression practically tell other people to scram, stop it." Su Mucheng said._

 _"I hope so. But ultimately I'm not as professional in it as Old Han," Ye Xiu glance to Tyranny's booth which almost void of fans. Die-hard or not, no one wanted to be glared at by the scary captain. As if sensing Ye Xiu is looking his way, Han Wenqing glared daggers at him prompting Ye Xiu to wave lazily in turn._

 _"Sigh... I just want to be in the comfort in either Glory or my bed," Ye Xiu murmured slowly._

 _Su Mucheng rolled her eyes, "Don't forget you promised me to go to a cinema. I already bought the ticket you know?" Su Mucheng stated._

 _Ye Xiu sighed again, "Yeah, before that, why don't you and Tang Rou walked around or better yet visit Chu Yunxiu in her team's booth?"_

 _"Why are you so eager to get rid of beautiful girls like us?" Su Mucheng playfully glared at him._

 _"You guys invite so many people, I can't smoke without being glared at or suffocate myself with the crowd," Ye Xiu said solemnly._

 _"Your fans alone also exceed ours," Tang Rou voiced up bluntly._

 _"Says who? Those people are crowding over those 'handsome duo'," Ye Xiu pointed at Samsara's booth, which is just right beside them. Truly a frightening arrangement from the Alliance. They put the team who has two most beautiful girls in the Alliance beside the team who has two most handsome guys in the Alliance! Sly! Truly despicable!_

 _As if sensing he had been mocked, Sun Xiang looked at Ye Xiu who was still pointing at him, "What was that?!" Sun Xiang demanded as he signed another poster._

 _"Just wondering when my breaktime is," Ye Xiu said and Wei Chen murmured about how he never do anything as his fans were catered by the all-eager Steamed Bun._

 _Ye Xiu proceeded to ignore them as he leaned back on his seat lazily smiling to his fans. For some reason they look content enough by greeting him, maybe they want to preserve their last bit of mysterious and cool image of their idol._

 _"SU MUCHENG! I LOVE YOU!," It was unknown from where that loud yell is, but in the next moment it matters not because one or two gunshots could be heard and everyone screamed, diving down whilst covering their head._

 _"GET DOWN!" Ye Xiu yelled out an order and to his horror, that gunshot just now hit a target. Tang Rou's shoulder is drenched in blood. Ye Xiu remember Tang Rou's position just now, she was standing very close to Su Mucheng and judging from the wound it was non life-threatening._

 _Su Mucheng screamed at the sight of blood, but Ye Xiu pushed her down to the floor. Seeing someone is hurt and it was one of the star, everyone panicked._

 _"Hey, are you okay?!" Sun Xiang cannot take the sight and instantly went over. At this moment, another gunshot resounded and Ye Xiu pulled Sun Xiang, wrapping his arms around the blonde, Sun Xiang went blank for a second before another wave of horrified shrieks resounded._

 _"Ye-Shen!"_

 _Sun Xiang looked down to see blood gushed out of Ye Xiu's back before Ye Xiu gave him a gentle shove that sent him tumbling to the ground. "Get... Down," Ye Xiu's voice break in the middle, he coughed out and a trail of blood runs down his chin before he fell on top Sun Xiang._

 _"Se... YE XIU!?" Sun Xiang cradled the man in horror as he started to put pressure on the bullet wound to slow down his bleeding. Su Mucheng screamed louder than before when she saw her brother figure is laying motionlessly on Sun Xiang, but Sun Xiang paid it no heed a he looks around in panic._

 _"Help! Please HELP HIM! I beg you!" Sun Xiang yelled desperately even more so when he saw the wound is also visible in Ye Xiu's chest which mean it had penetrate through._

 _The place is in chaos immediately, the securities are bustling through, combing the place for the culprit, aided by several fearless pros who immediately went down to search for the one who shot their friends._

 _"Ye Xiu! Ye Xiu! Ye... Sobs... Ye-ge! Hang in there ge!" Su Mucheng wept furiously as she clenched Ye Xiu's frighteningly cold hand in hers._

 _"-... Cheng... Don't cry..." Ye Xiu fought to stay awake to look at Su Mucheng's desperate face... That slowly blurred. Ye Xiu smiled, he immediately knew he wouldn't make it through._

 _"Seems like... I can't go to that... C-cinema," Ye Xiu grinned._

 _"Stop talking!" Sun Xiang frantically shakes his head._

 _"Ge listen to him! It's fine.. It's fine if we're not going tonight," Su Mucheng tried to return Ye Xiu's smile but fails. "We can always go at other time, that's why... S-stay with us okay?" Su Mucheng begged._

 _"The medic is here!" Yu Wenzhou announced and make a way for a grup of medics._

 _But Ye Xiu knew it's too late, "Sorry..." Ye Xiu breathed out softly... His last breath._

 _=~.~=_

Ye Xiu stared at them, horror and realization dawned slowly in his eyes. "No..."

"I... I'm _dead?_ " Ye Xiu demanded and they only answer him with silence. Crystal clear tears run down Ye Xiu's cheeks but it didn't fell... Because it's gone befre they did. "Uu.. Wuu... Sobs huu..." For te first time since forever, Ye Xiu cried. What made him feels even worse is that he's not even _alive_ for it.

Bitter resentment and unwillingness lingered in the air making the rest feel their hearts have been squeezed with an unknown force. "You knew... Why didn't you tell me?!" Ye Xiu demanded, disappointment in his voice. But no one could do anything, as Ye Xiu had been long buried deep underground in his family's cemetery... The one in front of them is but a lingering regret Ye Xiu left behind that got powered by their immense grief and guilt.

"Why...?" In that moment Ye Xiu realizes where they are. They're in the isolated yard... Of a grand court building. Ye Xiu stared, why is he here? He bitterly smiled, of course he knew the answer. His time is nearing the end. At the realization, Ye Xiu's figure faded slightly.

"You guys knew... _That I'm nothing more than a wandering ghost... Who kept bothering you all ha... Sorry. I'm so sorry..."_ Ye Xiu said before he smiles, a dazzling pure smile. His previous grief and resentment are all gone, replaced by hope and... _Clarity._

 _"Thank you.."_ A whisper a light as the wind sounded and he's gone. The source of their comfort is completely gone, as like the past's encounters are nothing but a dream... A beautiful nightmare to which when they woke up they'll realize it was all a lie.

What left behind is only the ash of the inexistent cigarette, and the lingering scent of smoke which actually smells fresh if not haunting. But that's the only thing that keep them to breath on rather than stop breathing in grief.

-.-

In the Ye family's cemetery a warm breeze rustles past. A withering leaf fell before a portrait of a handsome man as the flowers around it rustles.

 _Ye Xiu_

 _1997-202_ _4_

 _"A beloved friend and brother"_

 _"He's the source of comfort"_

 _"A Hero"_

* * *

 **Now you know the ending try to RE-READ THE STORY! Muahahaha**

 **Blame the catchy songs in youtube for it.. especially Rachie and her english cover for Ghost Rule.**

 **So it was my Angst side... *Glanced to the queens who were a part of Angst Club***

 **Thun: I want someone to suffer.**

 **Fi: I want everyone to suffer.**

 **Mai: I want to crush everyone's hopes.**

 **Muse: Follow the music~**

 **Icy: I want to make everyone feel hollow.**

 **-Fang Rui: Fang Rui's reason to suffer insomnia is precisely because of Ye Xiu's death. Notice how he suddenly reported Happy's condition (coughYX's pupilscough). That's because he wanted to tell YX, they're alright and YX doesn't have to worry. Notice how AWY and LJ were mentioned to be so out of it lately, and Bao being able to see positive in life (after the negative of YX's death) also QYF's subtle mention of 'cannot really even in the _slightest_ on YX anymore... That's bcz YX is dead., **

**Also the mention of the end part where some gossipers talk bad about FR, but didn't mention anything about YX... That's bcz they can't see him. Haha (Nat: Don't laugh over such a heartbreaking and creepy things!) oh and let's not forget FR's "Rest Well" Damn, I can't stop grinning. My maniacal side is showing.**

 **Now after knowing the ending, try to re-read it. You'll find the entire story filled with so many hints.**

 **Han Wenqing's sudden rare attitude, And how he said he hoped YX didn't 'change' and that "goodbye" instead of "see you"**

 **Wang Jiexi's sudden heart to heart talk**

 **See Mucheng's part, and notice how Tang Rou didn't react to YX's call. And SMC is not crying for SMQ... She's crying for her recent lost, which is yx. The picture have all three of them no?**

 **Zhang Jiale's "You're always the first", what he meant is YX died FIRST!**

 **YWZ is staring at The sketch of YX because he misses YX and HST's red eyes is not because of his sleep, but rather he was crying underneath the cover of that jacket! What YWZ meant by "it's not your problem anymore" is because YX is dead and the problem of the living shouldn't be meddled by the dead, and the 'stressing problem' is actually about YX's killer. so you got the impact when HST declared about giving their all and YX said he believes in them? Much.**

 **LHW could see YX too that's why he's in shock whilst the others couldn't see it! AHAHAHA... I'm a bad person, aren't I?**

 **At ZZK's part I was actually really baffled... Because the past me who wrote the rough draft precisely write "They talked some more" in between the line and my brain stopped short as I couldn't think up a "Talk some more" with Zhou Zekai, so that's why his and Sun Xiang's part is short.**

 **Oh and I made smoke smell to be a replacement of "Blood scent" as what should smell in the air when there's a supernatural occurrence... You wouldn't believe me if I tell you I encountered them not just once**

 **I actually have half a mind of ending it with everyone turned out to be YX's spouses but psshh. I hadn't made you guys suffer enough with a story sooo... I stick with the original ending.**

Heyy! This is an edit. So, a reader asked me about Lu Hanwen but he/she's only a guest. People, it's hard for me to inform you about the answer to your question when you're only a guest. This is not AO3!

So, ever heard of children usually could see supernatural occurrence? LHW's case was precisely that. Although I knew he wasn't exactly children, but he's pure enough for a child his age. That's why LHW could see YX's ghost, though faint.


End file.
